nipponichifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay: Isle of Torment (Sonic RP)
Plot Mardin Island. The island is well known for being a popular tourist attraction, but it is also famous for its dark history and the creepy atmosphere people feel by just looking at it. The island's history was not a pleasant one, for it was full of bloodshed. The earliest settlers, who appeared on the island 612 years ago, executed over half of their own upon being accused of witchcraft, and the village disappeared without a trace shortly after. Some time later more settlers tried setting foot on the island, but a storm caused some of the ships to disappear without a trace. One of them was soon found, but all 344 passengers were never found even to this day. 120 years later, a wealthy man and his family purchased the island and built a mansion on there, but the family apparently experienced phenomenons which were beyond the natural order (as some rumors speculate), but what IS known is that the family disappeared without trace, leaving their mansion and everything in it behind. The building as then converted into an insane asylum 57 years later after a town was built near he coast of the island, and a maximum security prison was built there. During the Second Great War, the prison was used by Mobians as a military base, and has a story about a rogue colonel who executed 70 of his men under treason charges, but no proof of such accusation was ever found. The colonel then took his own life when he was supposed to be court martialed. In the present day, the island is at peace, and is used to execute a large number of Mobius' criminals, although some of the island's inhabitants have admittedly been feeling very uneasy recently; not of their personal lives, but of the island itself. Cast *The Random Rangers (played by Ryu) *Dismal the Hedgehog (played by Ryu) *Lloyd the Cat (played by Genesjs) *Sera the Lynx (played by Genesjs) *Alent the Fish (played by Genesjs) *Malicious the Cacophony (Played by Genesjs) *Shima the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Hali the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Alyssa the Wolf (played by Shima) *Xilax the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Abumi Anko the Panda (Played by Famotill) *Shun the Panda (Played by Famotill) *Bella the Bandicoot (Played by Famotill) Roleplay ﻿ Prologue Mardin Island, a small group of Trolls has just arrived. They are standing in front of the asylum. Toxic: So this is the place, eh? Doesn't look like there'd be any treasure here... Mac: We haven't even started looking. Toxic: Oh, but of course. at Dismal Mutt! Dismal: *jumps* Y-Yes Toxic? Toxic: towards the asylum's open front doors Start looking. Dismal: Huh? Toxic: Get in there and look for treasure, mutt! Dismal: B-But...at asylum...i-it's really d-d-dark and c-creepy... Toxic: Guess what? I don't care! Dismal through the doors Dismal: AAAAAAGH!! ???: *A sinister aura awakens within the island. It views the interior of the hotel, as a stranger enters the asylum* Dismal: *whimper* gets up Th-This is a baaaad idea.... a vivid and lucid vision appears vision appears in Dismals eyes; in the Asylum, he sees a beautiful mansion, but a woman and child is running from a man with a knife but nothing is moving. The woman screams "Harold, NOO!!!". The vision then disappears, the asylum returning to its original, dark interior, as though it wasn't inhabitable for many years Dismal: in fear Wh-What w-was TH-THAT?! force quietly watches Dismal, bloodlust emits from the very earth on the island ???: *ghost-like tone* Weeee'veee been waiting... for.. youuuuuuuu.... Dismal: about a foot in the air WAAUUUGH!! for the front doors presence vanishes, leaving the island in a "normal" atmosphere once more... Dismal: G-G-Guys!! Th-There's s-suh-something r-really wr-wrong h-huh-here!! 'Toxic:'Youre right, there is: You're not doing what you're told! *grabs Dismal by thecllar and legs andthrows him through the asyum's doors and into the building* Part 1 ﻿ ﻿ ﻿